


Awkward Silence

by JackOfNone



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, Bad Sex, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Silence

Vergil was looking at him as if he were expecting Horace to say something. Horace said the first thing that came to mind -- which was, unfortunately, "You'll get the hang of it."

 

 

Vergil buried his face in the bolster not quite fast enough to hide the blush. "I hope-- It's just that--" he began, muffled. Horace stroked his hair.

 

 

"--you've lived in your library your entire life. You can't master everything the first go-round, Parthenias, and," Horace grinned, "I promise you'll have plenty of practice." Vergil nodded miserably. "Now," Horace continued, pulling Vergil close, "let's sleep."

 

 

And they did.


End file.
